Kiss me, I'm Irish
by Liaryn
Summary: TR\ Kiss me, I'm Irish, de WinterAssassin. Sakurai a pour habitude de toujours porter le même T-shirt pour l'entraînement. Alors lorsqu'il découvre que celui-ci a été remplacé par un autre sur lequel il est écrit en grosses lettres vertes "Kiss Me, I'm Irish", il panique sans savoir quoi faire. Et puis, comment est-il sensé réagir lorsqu'Aomine se prête au jeu ?
1. Disclaimers

**Avant toute chose, voici le lien de l'œuvre originale : s/9110387/1/Kiss-Me-I-m-Irish. Si vous avez un peut de temps, allez-y et laissez donc une rewiew à l'auteur, ça lui fera sûrement très plaisir ! Je tiens aussi à la remercier, si jamais elle passe par ici, Thank you Winter !**

**Kiss Me, I'm Irish est ma seconde traduction. Je sais que ce n'est pas très original, mais je bosse en ce moment sur plusieurs idées de fiction. Promis, vous aureez bientôt quelque chose sortant tout droit de ma tête !**

**Hum, tant que j'y suis, Kuroko no Basuke appartient à Fujimaki-sensei, l'intrigue appartient à WinterAssassin. Je ne possède donc que la traduction, et c'est déjà amplement suffisant !**

**J'ai recopié les mots de l'auteur, si jamais ça vous intéresse de savoir le pourquoi du comment cette idée lui est venue en tête...**

_Ryou is so friggin Adorable~~~ I love him to much._

_But yes for Aomine/Ryou~~_

_And ever-so-slight Wakamatsu/Ryou!_

_What compelled me to write this was my brother playing Grand Theft Auto. Weird, I know. But he stole this green sports car, reminding me that it was St. Patrick's Day. By the way- Happy St. Patrick's day, everyone~!_


	2. Story

Ryou n'avait cesse de remuer sur sa chaise, alors qu'il lançait chaque instant un regard impatient à l'horloge accrochée au mur au-dessus du tableau. C'était le dernier cours de la journée. Certes, il devrait être fatigué et heureux que la journée se termine, comme chaque adolescent. Mais s'il s'agitait ainsi sur son siège, ce n'était pas parce qu'il attendait avec impatience la fin des cours, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait décidé d'aller parler à Aomine Daiki. Cette fois-ci, il allait faire en sorte qu'il aille à l'entrainement. Le garçon apologétique ne pu retenir un regard vers son équipier, fronçant quelque peu les sourcils alors qu'Aomine baillait bruyamment, comme à son habitude. Résigné, Sakurai s'affala un peut plus sur sa chaise, observant chacun des mouvements du basketteur. Habituellement, lorsqu'il bâille de cette façon -surtout en fin de journée, ça ne peut vouloir dire que deux choses. Soit, Aomine s'apprête à rentrer chez lui, soit il a décidé de s'éclipser en douce sur le toit pour faire une sieste bien méritée.

Et au final, sécher l'entrainement.

Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur l'horloge, le tic-tac semblait presque irréel alors que les minutes s'écoulait lentement. Il réfléchissait à mille et une façon de demander cela au bleuté, alors que la solution était évidente : aller droit au but. La cloche sonna presque trop rapidement, alors qu'il était prit dans ses pensées. Les élèves, heureux, se précipitèrent vers la sortie, heurtant le garçon qui murmurait des excuses à chaque contact avec les autres étudiants. Il rattrapa rapidement le bronzé - étant le plus grand joueur de basket-ball il était facilement reconnaissable, torturant sa lèvre inférieur alors qu'il le fixait, gêné.

\- A-Aomine-san... murmura Ryou.

Il tint ses doigts crispés sur son petit sac de sport avec une appréhension plus qu'évidente. L'interpellé s'arrêta, se retournant lentement vers le brun, et l'observant avec un regard presque ennuyé. Sakurai ignorait bien comment celui-ci l'avait entendu à travers le brouhaha des autres adolescents, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Ah, Ryou. Le salua-t-il, tranquillement, les mains enfoncées à l'intérieur de ses poches  
\- E-E l'entrainement ? Murmura Sakurai, désireux de s'excuser rapidement alors que ses mains tremblaient contre son sac en toile.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus haussa un sourcil, alors qu'un sourire se peignait sur ses lèvres

\- Humm, peut-être plus tard. Dit-il, en caressant la tête de Ryou alors qu'il quittait le garçon.

Sakurai resta là, pantelant, tenant timidement un sac de sport. La seule chose qu'il réussit à faire fut de s'excuser, le plus bruyamment possible avec de s'enfuir vers le gymnase.

* * *

En un temps record, il rentrait déjà dans le vestiaire pour se changer. Saluant timidement les autres joueurs, il bredouilla des excuses pendant qu'il s'en allait vers son casier. Il ouvrit silencieusement son sac, scrutant l'intérieur. Il sortit son short, le mit sur le côté alors qu'il cherchait son t-shirt dans son sac. Il fronça les sourcils, en saisissant le tissu. Ce n'était pas son t-shirt habituel avec un ballon de basket au milieu, mais un t-shirt vert.

_Vert._

Il lut avec curiosité les lettres imprimées dessus, inclinant sa tête sur le côté. C'était de toute évidence en anglais, il fit fonctionner ses neurones pour essayer de les traduire. L'anglais était une langue qu'ils devaient connaître, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Il savait que la première lettre était un K... i, s, s... Ryou resta sous le choc. _KISS ?!_ Il écarquilla les yeux, la voix chevrotante alors qu'il tentait dire quelque chose. Il continuait de lire, même si il avait le sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas... Kiss M... e. Me. _Oh mon Dieu._ I... I'm... Iri...sh ? Il mit les mots dans l'ordre, et tomba des nues, en regardant le t-shirt. _Mère a dû le mettre dans mon sac ce matin !_ Il fit la moue, les larmes lui piquant les yeux alors qu'il regardait, impuissant, le t-shirt vert avec d'un trèfle à quatre feuilles en son centre. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi sa mère avait mit un tel t-shirt dans son sac, puisqu'il savait que ni lui, ni sa mère ou son père, n'avait d'origines irlandaise. Peut-être qu'elle voulait me faire une blague... Il gémit, secouant sa tête de gauche à droite en serrant son t-shirt.

\- Hey, Sakurai.

Imayoshi tapota l'épaule de Ryou, qui surprit, se retourna d'un bond. Il pensait être le seul à avoir son casier à gauche...

\- Je suis désolé ! s'écria-t-il, mettant en boule le t-shirt derrière son dos alors qu'il regardait leur capitaine.  
\- Eh, pourquoi ? Demanda Imayoshi-sempai, en ajustant ses lunettes. Je voulais juste savoir si Aomine venait à l'entrainement.  
\- Je suis désolé ! Tout est de ma faute ! J'ai essayé de le faire venir, mais il a dit peut-être, excuses-moi ! Je suis désolé... Ryou se courbait comme il balbutiait, ses doigts serrant le t-shirt vert émeraude.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser aut... Attends, il a dit peut-être ?  
\- Ou-oui ... Je suis désolé. Balbutia-t-il, en baissant la tête.  
\- Humm, eh bien, dépêche-toi de te changer, alors. On commence l'entraînement avec des étirements.

Imayoshi était prêt à repartir. Il s'arrêta, remarquant que le garçon apologétique continuait à fixer le sol avec intérêt mineur.

\- Je ne peux pas... murmura-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.  
\- Hein ? Et pourquoi ça ?

Imayoshi fronça les sourcils, les mains sur ses hanches désormais, alors qu'il attendait une réponse raisonnable. Tout ce qu'il fit fut de s'excuser. Le capitaine soupira tout en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

\- Sakurai. Tu es un brave gars, et je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais...

Les yeux de Ryou s'écarquillèrent, et il fit un pas en arrière.

\- Je suis désolé ! N-ne me frappe pas ! Je… Je suis désolé !

Ryou gesticula, et l'arrière de sa jambe rencontra le banc, le faisant tomber lourdement sur le sol, assis, de l'autre côté du banc.

\- Je ne voulais pas devoir te changer, mais si je dois le faire, je le ferai.  
\- Non ! S'il-... ehhh ?! _Ryou le regarda, les yeux toujours écarquillés. Il essuya rageusement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Je _suis désolé... Je vais me changer. Marmonna-t-il.

Imayoshi sourit étrangement en hochant la tête.

\- Très bien, on va t'attendre. Dit-il avec désinvolture en sortant des vestiaires, laissant Ryou seul dans le silence.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ryou enfilait son short vert pastel. Lentement, il prit sa chemise blanc cassé et la glissant doucement sur le dessus de son sac avec l'autre partie de son uniforme. Il prit le t-shirt vert émeraude, faisant la moue à sa vue. Il le mit, le regardant fixement, embarrassé. Il quitta lentement les vestiaires, sortant sa tête de derrière la porte pour observer le gymnase.

\- Sakurai ! Tu viens m'aider pour les étirements ? Lui cria Wakamatsu, en tapotant le sol à côté de lui.  
\- Ah ! Oui, Je- désolé, Wakamatsu-san !

Il le salua et s'accroupi sur le sol, se préparant à aider son équipier. Wakamatsu s'arrêta, regardant fixement le t-shirt du jeune garçon.

\- Sakurai, que signifient les mots sur ton t-shirt ? Demanda-t-il en louchant sur les lettres étrangères.  
\- R-Rien ! Ma mère a fait ma lessive... Elle a du me donner ce t-shirt en pensant me faire une blague... Murmura Ryou, la tête basse.  
\- Dis-moi simplement ce qu'ils veulent dire ! Soupira Wakamatsu, posant son doigt sur le torse de Sakurai.  
\- C'est écrit-

Sakurai fut soudainement coupé par deux lèvres chaudes posées contre les siennes, alors qu'il frémissait des caresses sur sa nuque. Au-delà de quelques mèches bleues, Ryou pu apercevoir le visage rougissant de Wakamatsu-san, ainsi qu'entendre les soubresauts de ses coéquipiers résonner dans le gymnase. L'agresseur délivra ses lèvres, affichant un sourire sur son visage bronzé.

\- A-Aomine-san ! S'écria Ryou, son visage dérivant dans un million de nuances rouges alors qu'il couvrait sa bouche avec le dos de sa main.  
\- Le t-shirt dit « Embrassez-moi, je suis irlandais ».

Aomine eut un rire sombre, sa main toujours posées dans le cou de Sakurai.

\- Aomine, salaud ! N'embrasse pas les autres comme ça ! Hurla Wakamatsu, déjà debout sur ses pieds, le visage crispé, les joues cramoisies.  
\- Ah? Tu es simplement jaloux car tu n'as pas eu les couilles de le faire en premier. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La main d'Aomine glissa du cou du brun alors qu'il se levait, les mains au dessus de son crâne, s'étirant paresseusement.

\- De toute façon, c'est tout, je suis venu à l'entrainement aujourd'hui. Amusez-vous bien. Déclara-t-il sans prendre la peine de couvrir sa bouche alors qu'il bâillait bruyamment.

Un silence s'installa après son départ, tout les athlètes regardant fixement la porte qu'il venait de franchir.

\- Je suis désolé !

La voix paniquée de Ryou fit écho, tous les regards convergeant immédiatement vers lui.


End file.
